


crazy little thing called love

by somalester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Social Issues, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, frist date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somalester/pseuds/somalester
Summary: Steve Rogers had never considered himself one of those Alphas who easily got jealous and protective over their Omega, even if they could hold their own. And then he met Tony Stark./ Or: Omega!Tony's and Alpha!Steve's relationship throughout the years.





	crazy little thing called love

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to the stevetony endgame group chat on twitter for inspiring this!
> 
> hope you have fun reading!

When Steve first met Tony, well, he was, to put it simply, horrified.

It wasn’t like he’d never talked to an Omega before, as Bucky often liked to claim, but his interactions had mainly consisted of stammering on his part, and the Omegas had never bothered with him for long. And also, that’d been a completely different decade. Society hadn’t been so… open then. There’d been rules and stereotypes and nobody ever really questioned them.

And then he woke up in the 21st century.

“I said I’m not doing it! Fuck off!’’

Steve held back a flinch. He’d never, ever seen an Omega talk like that, especially in front of an Alpha. And yet here Stark was, mouthing off against Fury like that was a typical Thursday afternoon for him.

It wasn’t like he thought Omegas shouldn’t speak their mind, but talking like that would even get an Alpha into a fight.

But Nick Fury rolled his eyes, as if this also was a typical Thursday afternoon for him.

“You’re in a team now, Stark, whether you like it or not. Start acting like it.’’  
Stark huffed, his stature remaining tense, even though he was a good foot shorter than Fury. If Steve didn’t know better, he’d think Stark was Alpha too. (And he had, for a good amount of time, until he’d caught a whiff of his scent just a few hours earlier.)

“That doesn't mean they have to _move in with me_.’’

Fury raised his eyebrows. “Do you want to come here every day for training? ‘Cause that’s what this is gonna be like if you insist on being difficult.“

Stark snorted. “Fine. I’m gonna turn the tower into a hotel. Whatever.’’

Steve frowned. It wasn’t like he was looking forward to living in the cramped SHIELD headquarters, but forcing Stark to take in a bunch of Alpha’s be barely knew seemed sketchy at the very least.

“Stark, you don't have to do this. It’s okay if you don’t want us there.’’

Stark made a dismissive gesture with his hand. “Oh please. As if anyone can make me do anything.’’

And that’s how Steve came to living under an Omega’s roof.

 

* * *

 

 

His crush on Tony wasn’t obvious to Steve at first; it wormed his way into his life, and by the time he caught up to what was happening, it was already too late.

Back in the war, he’d sometimes dream of having an Omega to return home to. Someone special. Someone who’d be able to hold their own, but let Steve take care of them once in a while.

Now, he looked at Tony during team meetings and yearned to warp his arms around him and bury his nose in the crook of his neck, where his scent was strongest. Sometimes he happened to stand too close to Tony and the memory of his scent would follow Steve until he was under his sheets or in the shower.

(He wasn't proud of it, the way the thought of Tony made heat pulse through him; he was in way too deep.)

When Tony stumbled into the kitchen one morning, basically on auto-pilot and made grabby hands at the coffee machine, Steve could do nothing but stare. He was basically rendered useless until Tony had left the kitchen with his coffee in hand.

_Adorable._ The thought came to him as easy as breathing.

Clint stared at him. “Man, you really got it bad, don't you?’’

Steve flushed. He didn't try to deny it. It wasn't like there was much to deny, anyway.

“You should ask him out,’’ Natasha added absentmindedly.

“No,’’ Steve replied, maybe a bit too quickly.

Clint frowned. “Why?’’

“I’m the team leader,’’ Steve mumbled. “And he’s, well -’’

„An Omega?“ Clint supplied with a smile. “He is, but it’s not like any of us could make him do anything.’’

He was right, Steve realised. But that didn't change anything. It wasn’t like someone like Tony would ever want him back.

 

* * *

 

 

When Tony asked him on a date, he was terrified. Except for some awkward arrangements Bucky had made, he’d never been on a proper date. He had no idea what the rules were, if he even was allowed to touch Tony.

And this was so, so important. It made him nervous to the point where, when Tony met him in front of the elevators, Tony immediately frowned at him.

“Are you okay?’’

“Yeah,’’ Steve immediately said.

“Oh really.’’ Tony raised his eyebrows, and damn, that shouldn't be so attractive on him. “Cause you're standing at parade rest.’’

Only then did Steve realise that Tony was right. He really _was_ standing with his shoulders pushed back and chin raised high.

He made a conscious effort to relax and Tony sighed.

“Come on. I don’t want it to start like this. What’s wrong?’’

Steve bit his lip. It felt… out of place for him, as the Alpha, to be the one needing reassurance. But Tony Stark had been preaching equality since before they met, and they _were_ on their way to a relationship - hopefully.

“I have no idea what I’m doing,’’ he confessed quietly.

Tony’s face softened and stepped towards Steve to take his hand. “Hey, that’s okay. There’s no rulebook here. You’re enough.’’

Steve couldn't help but smile with Tony looking at him like that. “Yeah?’’

“Yeah.’’

Steve breathed in the calming Omega pheromones and felt himself relax on instinct.

Tony smirked. “Shall we go?“

Steve nodded - maybe a bit too eager, but to be fair, Tony had just told him it was okay.

Tony took him out to a lovely Italian restaurant where they were seated in a private room in the back. Steve hadn't known Tony had Italian roots, but over the course of their meal, Tony told him about his mother. How she’d taught him to cook and play piano, and how they used to fly out to Italy once a year.

Steve told him about happier times before the war, when Bucky would drag him along to Cony Island despite his health issues. He told him about their double dates and how out of place he’d always feel, as scrawny as he’d been.

“Do you feel out of place now?’’ Tony asked, and it came out exactly right: challenging, but open and patient.

“No,’’ Steve said, smiling at where their hands were intertwined on the table. It surprised him how true it was. He was still nervous, yes, but this felt like exactly where he was supposed to be.

Tony paid for their meal. Steve let him without protest; he was still adjusting to the changes in society, but the almost unspoken rule of the Alpha paying for everything had always seemed ridiculous even for him.

When they called a cab for their ride back, Steve opened the door for Tony without even thinking about it. He froze when he realised what he was doing, but Tony laid a hand on his arm and squeezed lightly. “You’re good.’’

Still, Steve found it hard to relax on the ride back. He could smell Tony thicker now, in the small room of the car, and he’d spent the entire evening yearning to pull him closer and scent him. And judging from the looks Tony was giving him, he was having similar thoughts.

Back in the private floors of the tower, Tony certainly didn't waste time.

“I hope to god you’re not planning to be a boy scout here and leave me like this.’’

Steve blinked. The elevator doors had just opened on Tony’s floor and had to admit that yes, he had planned to leave it at that.

“Well -’’

Tony sighed. “Come on. you’ve been staring at my neck for the better part of the evening. And I’m up for anything, so.’’

Steve hesitated. He _didn't_ want the evening to be over already, but he also didn't want Tony to think that he was only here for _that_.

“Hey, look at me.’’ Tony gently placed a hand under Steve’s chin to tilt his head up. „Do you want to go down to your floor, or not?’’  
He didn't know what he was supposed to do as the Alpha here, but Tony had never fit into any expectations anyway.

“I don’t,’’ Steve whispered, enthralled by the piercing, unashamed look in Tony’s eyes.

Tony grinned. “Now that’s what I’m talking about, sunshine.’’

The nickname made his heart flutter. It seemed like, wherever Tony Stark was concerned, Steve was reduced to a helpless mess.

When Tony led him down the hallway, Steve was couldn't do anything but follow him.

 

* * *

 

 

Dating Tony meant being in a constant state of worry. And Tony certainly didn't make it easy. He didn't want to be protected. He wouldn't change just because they were dating, he made that clear for Steve at the very start.

And yet.

When they were out in the field, Steve experienced a terrifying kind of worry. He knew that every mission, every one of his orders could mean serious harm to Tony. But he couldn't let that influence any of his decisions. He had to send Tony to scout HYDRA facilities from above even if he could easily be shot at, he had to send him down to their labs even though Tony could easily be walking into a trap. And on the rare occasions where he did have the choice and tried to keep Tony out of harm’s way, the Omega did not react kindly to that.

_“What the hell do you think you’re doing, huh? Am I suddenly not needed for this mission because you could also have an Alpha doing it?’’_

No, that wasn't it. That wasn't it at all. Steve’d lost too many people he loved in the field, and was terrified of losing Tony, too. But he had to be the team leader first and foremost. Often enough, they didn't need to have that fight, because Steve had had no choice anyway.

In their day-to-day lives however, the worry was more of a constant state of anxiety. Tony was a spitfire, had always been, and that didn't change after they started their relationship. He never held back, be it towards reporters, villains or overly pushy Alphas at galas. And Steve instinctively wanted to move in front of him every time Tony got into an argument.

When he did it the first time at a party for the Maria Stark Foundation, he’d been watching Tony get more and more closed off during an argument with a female Alpha, and when she laid a hand on his shoulder, Steve wasn't able to help himself. He put himself between Tony and the woman, a low warning growl rumbling in his throat.

Tony laughed at him, later, when they were back at the tower.

“That was sweet,’’ he said playfully. “But I was fine there. Don't make a habit of it, okay?’’  
Steve agreed, if only because he knew Tony wouldn't accept any other answer.

And he did try, to let Tony handle things by himself, even if that made him worry sometimes.

So yeah. Dating Tony Stark was a whirlwind of good and bad, but Steve wouldn't ever regret him.

 

* * *

 

 

The first time Tony invited him to spend his heat with him, Steve’s brain short-circuited, and he barely managed to get a strangled _“What?’’_ out of his mouth.

Tony grinned - the bastard, as if he didn't know exactly what his sudden proposal had done to Steve.

“I asked if you wanted to be there for my next heat. I heard it’s quite fun for Alphas.’’

Steve’s head was still reeling. “You don’t… you don't have to.’’

“Oh, I know,’’ Tony said dismissively. “I want to.’’

Steve felt his cheeks get warmer. Even though Tony approached him like it was nothing, sharing heats required incredible trust on the Omega’s side. And that Tony had decided to ask him was…

“Steve?’’ Tony waved his hand in front of his face. “You okay?’’

Steve wanted to say yes. He’d never been so sure of anything. But he still hadn’t found a way to tell Tony about his parents, and by now, keeping it from him felt more and more like betrayal.

He swallowed. “Tony, I’d love to spend your heat with you. Just- Are you sure?’’

Tony shrugged. “Course I am. I trust you.’’

It made Steve’s lie feel even more rotten.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve knew fighting his Omega wouldn't be easy. But as he looked at Tony across the airport field, he felt apprehension so deep it almost made his knees buckle.

He was supposed to _protect_ his Omega, not fight him. Never fight him.

God, if he ended up hurting Tony…

But Tony didn't _see_. He didn't unterstand why Steve couldn't stand for the Accords, and Steve also had Bucky to think about.

He didn't quite know how he ended up here, on this airport, which one of his decisions had been the definitive one, but it all felt inconsequential anyway.

From now on, he could only hope they would somehow come out together on the other end.

 

* * *

 

 

At night, the guilt kept him awake. In the dark, he saw Tony’s eyes staring at him, either in betrayal or in fear.

Sometimes, when he did manage to sleep, he saw it all happen from an outsider’s perspective. He saw himself shattering Tony’s arc reactor with a force Steve’d sworn to never, ever use against him.

The guilt also almost kept him from returning to New York when the negotiations to abolish the Accords were set to commence. In the end, Natasha had to give him that final push to make him go despite his dread to see Tony again.

During the negotiations, everything naturally goes to shit.

It wasn’t even that bad at first.

Seeing Tony again felt like punch in the guts, but Steve had the diplomats to focus on, and tried to steer his thoughts away from the Omega as best as possible.

That worked about as long as none of the other Alphas decided to challenge Tony.

“Oh really? You think you know what you’re talking about?’’

It was said not only condescendingly, but with a leer to the Alpha’s voice that made Steve bristle.

Tony, as usual, wasn't fazed. “As a matter of fact, I think I do so better than you, considering you have yet to say anything useful.’’

The Alpha growled and postured, as if Tony had any kind of obligation to submit to him. It’s what finally made Steve’s self-control snap. Even though he _knew_ losing his cool like that in a room full of diplomats who were already on edge was not a good idea, he couldn't just let them treat Tony like that.

Before he was even fully aware of what he was doing, he was halfway across the room, standing between Tony and that Alpha.

Who were now both staring at him incredulously.

Steve pushed his shoulders back and stared the other Alpha down.

_“Back off.’’_

The diplomat snorted. “Excuse me?’’

“I said back off,’’ Steve repeated lowly.

The Alpha snorted and stepped forward, into his space. Steve pushed him back.

“Okay, that’s enough,’’ Tony said sternly, gently tugging Steve backwards by his hand. “Why don’t we all take a break, huh?’’

Steve didn't want to take a break. He wanted to punch that Alpha in the face. But Tony’s tugging got more insistent, and the thought of Tony needing him was what made him get out of that headspace.

Around him, low murmuring was already spreading between the diplomats.

Suddenly, Steve felt incredibly exposed.

Tony sighed. “Let’s go outside for a minute.’’

As soon as they left the conference room, Tony grabbed his arm.

“What was that?“ He hissed, just loud enough for Steve to hear.

“He had no right to treat you like that,’’ Steve answered hotly.

“No, he didn’t.’’ Tony sighed. “But that was… not a good time, Steve.’’

Steve knew that. He also knew that now more than ever, it wasn't his duty to protect Tony.

“I just… I missed you. And now that we’re here, I couldn’t …’’

“Steve.’’ Tony’s tone was calm, resolute. He cut Steve off, but Steve was almost grateful for it. He didn't know how to properly express the feeling of never wanting to loose Tony again, even though he wasn't even really sure they'd get back together. “We can’t do this now, not here. Do you understand me?’’

Steve nodded and averted his eyes. “I don't want to loose you,’’ he confessed quietly.

He almost expected Tony to tell him off right away, to say that they were over for good.

But Tony didn’t.

“It’ll be a lot of work,’’ he said, almost challengingly, as if he expected Steve to back down.

But he didn’t. Wouldn't ever, not when Tony’s involved.

 

* * *

 

 

Many months later, Steve felt Tony’s arms around him again.

It wasn't much, just cuddling on the couch, with _Lord of the Rings_ playing in the background like so many evenings before this one.

But it was a start, and it kindled a hope in Steve that he was never, ever letting go of.


End file.
